Final Fantasy X weapons
Weapons in Final Fantasy X can be purchased from the shops or received as drops from opponents. Weapon abilities can be customized to create new weapons. Weapon name is determined by ability priority, while weapon model is determined by weapon name. Unlike most Final Fantasy games, the weapons don't provide any stats, only auto-abilities. Celestial Weapons—the party's ultimate weapons—are unique and ignore enemies' defense stats. The player can carry a maximum of 178 weapons/armor pieces in the equipment inventory. List of weapons Tidus's swords Tidus attacks by jumping and swinging a sword vertically. Yuna's rods Yuna holds her rods in both hands. She attacks her enemies holding a staff in her left arm and swinging the weapon horizontally to the left. Auron's katana Auron wields a katana in his right hand carrying them on his right shoulder. He attacks a target with a downward vertical slash. Wakka's blitzballs Wakka wields blitzballs in his right hand. He attacks the enemy by throwing a blitzball at it. Blitzballs are all long range, the only weapons that can hit targets from a distance, making Wakka the only party member able to physically strike enemies that are otherwise out of reach to others (such as Sin's Fin). Kimahri's spears Kimahri wields spears in his both hands with right being his main due to the pointing a spear at an enemy. He attacks an enemy with an upward slash. Lulu's dolls Lulu holds her dolls in her right arm. She attacks by stooping and placing the doll on the ground, whereupon the doll runs at the enemy and attacks it. Depending on which doll Lulu is equipped with, they'll attack the enemy in different ways. Rikku's claws Rikku wields claws in her right hand. She attacks her target with a leftside spin. Seymour's staff The staff Seymour wields during battle has a unique model, and it is simply named Seymour Staff. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II FFLTnS Brotherhood.jpg|Brotherhood. FFLTnS HerdingStaff.jpg|Herding Staff. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT DDF2015 Tidus's Arc Sword.jpg|Arc Sword. Dissidia2015Brotherhood.png|Brotherhood. DFF2015 Force Saber Tidus.png|Force Saber. Dissidia2015Longsword.png|Longsword. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO All-Rounder (X).png|All-Rounder. DFFOO Astral Rod (X).png|Astral Rod. DFFOO Astral Sword (X).png|Astral Sword. DFFOO Brotherhood (X).png|Brotherhood. DFFOO Chaos Blade (X).png|Chaos Blade. DFFOO Double Penalty (X).png|Double Penalty. DFFOO Force Saber (X).png|Force Saber. DFFOO Longsword (X).png|Longsword. DFFOO Lullaby Rod (X).png|Lullaby Rod. DFFOO Magistral Rod (X).png|Magistral Rod. DFFOO Official Ball (X).png|Official Ball. DFFOO Seymour's Staff (X).png|Seymour's Staff. DFFOO Shimmering Blade (X).png|Shimmering Blade. DFFOO Shiranui (X).png|Shiranui Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Braska's Staff Icon.png|Braska's Staff. PFF Brotherhood Icon 4.png|Brotherhood Rank 4 icon. PFF Brotherhood Icon.png|Brotherhood Rank 5 icon. PFF Brotherhood Icon 2.png|Brotherhood Rank 6 icon. PFF Brotherhood Icon 3.png|Brotherhood Rank 7 icon. PFF Corruptor Icon.png|Corruptor. PFF Djinn Blade Icon.png|Djinn Blade. PFF Furinkazan Icon.png|Furinkazan. PFF Heat Lance Icon.png|Heat Lance. PFF Hyper Ball Icon.png|Hyper Ball Rank 5 icon. PFF Hyper Ball FFX Icon 2.png|Hyper Ball Rank 6 icon. PFF Hyper Ball Icon 3.png|Hyper Ball Rank 7 icon. PFF Jecht Blade Icon.png|Jecht Blade Rank 5 icon. PFF Jecht Blade Icon 2.png|Jecht Blade Rank 6 icon. PFF Jecht Blade Icon 3.png|Jecht Blade Rank 7 icon. PFF Ninja Claw Icon.png|Ninja Claw Rank 5 icon. PFF Ninja Claw Icon 2.png|Ninja Claw Rank 6 icon. PFF Ninja Claw Icon 3.png|Ninja Claw Rank 7 icon. PFF Ogrekiller Katana Icon.png|Ogrekiller Rank 5 icon. PFF Ogrekiller FFX Icon 2.png|Ogrekiller Rank 6 icon. PFF Ogrekiller FFX Icon 3.png|Ogrekiller Rank 7 icon. PFF Official Ball Icon.png|Official Ball. PFF Power Ball Icon.png|Power Ball. PFF Seymour's Staff Icon.png|Seymour's Staff Rank 5 icon. PFF Seymour's Staff Icon 2.png|Seymour's Staff Rank 6 icon. PFF Seymour's Staff Icon 3.png|Seymour's Staff Rank 7 icon. PFF Sorcery Sword Icon.png|Sorcery Sword Rank 5 icon. PFF Sorcery Sword FFX Icon 2.png|Sorcery Sword Rank 6 icon. PFF Sorcery Sword Icon 3.png|Sorcery Sword Rank 7 icon. PFF Water Ball Icon.png|Water Ball Rank 5 icon. PFF Water Ball Icon 2.png|Water Ball Rank 6 icon. PFF Water Ball Icon 3.png|Water Ball Rank 7 icon. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Rune Blade R.png|Rune Blade ®. FFAB Rune Blade R+.png|Rune Blade (R+). FFAB Beastmaster SR.png|Beastmaster (SR). FFAB Belladonna Wand SR.png|Belladonna Wand (SR). FFAB Buster Claw SR.png|Buster Claw (SR). FFAB Center Forward SR.png|Center Forward (SR). FFAB Corruptor SR.png|Corruptor (SR). FFAB Darkness Staff SR.png|Darkness Staff (SR). FFAB Djinn Blade SR.png|Djinn Blade (SR). FFAB Double Header SR.png|Double Header (SR). FFAB Double-Edge SR.png|Double-Edge (SR). FFAB Dual Blade SR.png|Dual Blade (SR). FFAB Gorgon Gaze SR.png|Gorgon Gaze (SR). FFAB Heat Lance SR.png|Heat Lance (SR). FFAB Largamente SR.png|Largamente (SR). FFAB Lord Cactuar SR.png|Lord Cactuar (SR). FFAB Ninja Claw SR.png|Ninja Claw (SR). FFAB Ogrekiller SR.png|Ogrekiller (SR). FFAB Prism Staff SR.png|Prism Staff (SR). FFAB Rod of Beating SR.png|Rod of Beating (SR). FFAB Sentry SR.png|Sentry (SR). FFAB Taming Sword SR.png|Taming Sword (SR). FFAB Vanguard SR.png|Vanguard (SR). FFAB Warrior's Sword SR.png|Warrior's Sword (SR). FFAB Web Lance SR.png|Web Lance (SR). FFAB Beastmaster SR+.png|Beastmaster (SR+). FFAB Belladonna Wand SR+.png|Belladonna Wand (SR+). FFAB Buster Claw SR+.png|Buster Claw (SR+). FFAB Center Forward SR+.png|Center Forward (SR+). FFAB Corruptor SR+.png|Corruptor (SR+). FFAB Darkness Staff SR+.png|Darkness Staff (SR+). FFAB Djinn Blade SR+.png|Djinn Blade (SR+). FFAB Double Header SR+.png|Double Header (SR+). FFAB Double-Edge SR+.png|Double-Edge (SR+). FFAB Dual Blade SR+.png|Dual Blade (SR+). FFAB Gorgon Gaze SR+.png|Gorgon Gaze (SR+). FFAB Heat Lance SR+.png|Heat Lance (SR+). FFAB Largamente SR+.png|Largamente (SR+). FFAB Lord Cactuar SR+.png|Lord Cactuar (SR+). FFAB Ninja Claw SR+.png|Ninja Claw (SR+). FFAB Ogrekiller SR+.png|Ogrekiller (SR+). FFAB Prism Staff SR+.png|Prism Staff (SR+). FFAB Rod of Beating SR+.png|Rod of Beating (SR+). FFAB Sentry SR+.png|Sentry (SR+). FFAB Taming Sword SR+.png|Taming Sword (SR+). FFAB Vanguard SR+.png|Vanguard (SR+). FFAB Warrior's Sword SR+.png|Warrior's Sword (SR+). FFAB Web Lance SR+.png|Web Lance (SR+). FFAB Alkaid SSR.png|Alkaid (SSR). FFAB Astral Rod SSR.png|Astral Rod (SSR). FFAB Balmung FFX SSR.png|Balmung (SSR). FFAB Bizarre Staff FFX SSR.png|Bizarre Staff (SSR). FFAB Braska's Staff SSR.png|Braska's Staff (SSR). FFAB Buzzerbeater FFX SSR.png|Buzzerbeater (SSR). FFAB Chaotic Cait Sith FFX SSR.png|Chaotic Cait Sith (SSR). FFAB Double-Edge SSR.png|Double-Edge (SSR). FFAB Dozing Blade FFX SSR.png|Dozing Blade (SSR). FFAB El Dorado FFX SSR.png|El Dorado (SSR). FFAB Enchanted Rod FFX SSR.png|Enchanted Rod (SSR). FFAB Eye Poker FFX SSR.png|Eye Poker (SSR). FFAB Fire Ball FFX SSR.png|Fire Ball (SSR). FFAB Force Saber FFX SSR.png|Force Saber (SSR). FFAB Furinkazan SSR.png|Furinkazan (SSR). FFAB Gae Bolg SSR.png|Gae Bolg (SSR). FFAB Giant Spear SSR.png|Giant Spear (SSR). FFAB Gilventure FFX SSR.png|Gilventure (SSR). FFAB Golden Arm SSR.png|Golden Arm (SSR). FFAB Halftime FFX SSR.png|Halftime (SSR). FFAB Herding Staff SSR.png|Herding Staff (SSR). FFAB Hrunting SSR.png|Hrunting (SSR). FFAB Inducer FFX SSR.png|Inducer (SSR). FFAB Iron Grip SSR.png|Iron Grip (SSR). FFAB Judgement FFX SSR.png|Judgement (SSR). FFAB Knight Lance FFX SSR.png|Knight Lance (SSR). FFAB Kotetsu FFX SSR.png|Kotetsu (SSR). FFAB Lullaby Rod SSR.png|Lullaby Rod (SSR). FFAB Mana Mog SSR.png|Mana Mog (SSR). FFAB Master Sword SSR.png|Master Sword (SSR). FFAB Moomba Mage SSR.png|Moomba Mage (SSR). FFAB Moomba Warrior SSR.png|Moomba Warrior (SSR). FFAB Ninja Claw FFX SSR.png|Ninja Claw (SSR). FFAB Ogrekiller FFX SSR.png|Ogrekiller (SSR). FFAB Onion Knight SSR.png|Onion Knight (SSR). FFAB Over the Top SSR.png|Over the Top (SSR). FFAB Painkiller SSR.png|Painkiller (SSR). FFAB Peacemaker SSR.png|Peacemaker (SSR). FFAB Power Mog FFX SSR.png|Power Mog (SSR). FFAB Prism Blade SSR.png|Prism Blade (SSR). FFAB Rod of Beating FFX SSR.png|Rod of Beating (SSR). FFAB Rookie Star SSR.png|Rookie Star (SSR). FFAB Rune Mog SSR.png|Rune Mog (SSR). FFAB Save the Queen FFX SSR.png|Save the Queen (SSR). FFAB Seymour's Staff FFX SSR.png|Seymour's Staff (SSR). FFAB Sleeper FFX SSR.png|Sleeper (SSR). FFAB Soldier's Saber FFX SSR.png|Soldier's Saber (SSR). FFAB Sorcery Sword FFX SSR.png|Sorcery Sword (SSR). FFAB Soul of Mog SSR.png|Soul of Mog (SSR). FFAB Space Soul FFX SSR.png|Space Soul (SSR). FFAB Spear FFX SSR.png|Spear (SSR). FFAB Spiritual Blade SSR.png|Spiritual Blade (SSR). FFAB Star Cactuar FFX SSR.png|Star Cactuar (SSR). FFAB Stone Cold FFX SSR.png|Stone Cold (SSR). FFAB Titanian SSR.png|Titanian (SSR). FFAB Turnover FFX SSR.png|Turnover (SSR). FFAB Unlimited SSR.png|Unlimited (SSR). FFAB Vanguard FFX SSR.png|Vanguard (SSR). FFAB Variable Steel FFX SSR.png|Variable Steel (SSR). FFAB Warmonger SSR.png|Warmonger (SSR). FFAB Warrior's Sword FFX SSR.png|Warrior's Sword (SSR). FFAB Water Ball SSR.png|Water Ball (SSR). FFAB Wizard Sword SSR.png|Wizard Sword (SSR). FFAB Alkaid SSR+.png|Alkaid (SSR+). FFAB Astral Rod SSR+.png|Astral Rod (SSR+). FFAB Balmung FFX SSR+.png|Balmung (SSR+). FFAB Braska's Staff SSR+.png|Braska's Staff (SSR+). FFAB Buzzerbeater FFX SSR+.png|Buzzerbeater (SSR+). FFAB Chaotic Cait Sith FFX SSR+.png|Chaotic Cait Sith (SSR+). FFAB Dozing Blade FFX SSR+.png|Dozing Blade (SSR+). FFAB El Dorado FFX SSR+.png|El Dorado (SSR+). FFAB Enchanted Rod FFX SSR+.png|Enchanted Rod (SSR+). FFAB Eye Poker FFX SSR+.png|Eye Poker (SSR+). FFAB Fire Ball FFX SSR+.png|Fire Ball (SSR+). FFAB Force Saber FFX SSR+.png|Force Saber (SSR+). FFAB Furinkazan SSR+.png|Furinkazan (SSR+). FFAB Gae Bolg SSR+.png|Gae Bolg (SSR+). FFAB Giant Spear SSR+.png|Giant Spear (SSR+). FFAB Gilventure FFX SSR+.png|Gilventure (SSR+). FFAB Golden Arm FFX SSR+.png|Golden Arm (SSR+). FFAB Halftime FFX SSR+.png|Halftime (SSR+). FFAB Hrunting SSR+.png|Hrunting (SSR+). FFAB Inducer FFX SSR+.png|Inducer (SSR+). FFAB Judgement FFX SSR+.png|Judgement (SSR+). FFAB Knight Lance FFX SSR+.png|Knight Lance (SSR+). FFAB Kotetsu FFX SSR+.png|Kotetsu (SSR+). FFAB Lullaby Rod SSR+.png|Lullaby Rod (SSR+). FFAB Mana Mog SSR.png|Mana Mog (SSR). FFAB Master Sword SSR+.png|Master Sword (SSR+). FFAB Moomba Mage SSR+.png|Moomba Mage (SSR+). FFAB Moomba Warrior SSR+.png|Moomba Warrior (SSR+). FFAB Ninja Claw FFX SSR+.png|Ninja Claw (SSR+). FFAB Ogrekiller FFX SSR+.png|Ogrekiller (SSR+). FFAB Onion Knight SSR+.png|Onion Knight (SSR+). FFAB Over the Top SSR+.png|Over the Top (SSR+). FFAB Painkiller SSR+.png|Painkiller (SSR+). FFAB Peacemaker SSR+.png|Peacemaker (SSR+). FFAB Power Mog FFX SSR+.png|Power Mog (SSR+). FFAB Prism Blade SSR+.png|Prism Blade (SSR+). FFAB Rod of Beating FFX SSR+.png|Rod of Beating (SSR+). FFAB Rookie Star SSR+.png|Rookie Star (SSR+). FFAB Rune Mog SSR+.png|Rune Mog (SSR+). FFAB Save the Queen FFX SSR+.png|Save the Queen (SSR+). FFAB Seymour's Staff FFX SSR+.png|Seymour's Staff (SSR+). FFAB Sleeper FFX SSR+.png|Sleeper (SSR+). FFAB Soldier's Saber FFX SSR+.png|Soldier's Saber (SSR+). FFAB Sorcery Sword FFX SSR+.png|Sorcery Sword (SSR+). FFAB Soul of Mog SSR+.png|Soul of Mog (SSR+). FFAB Space Soul FFX SSR+.png|Space Soul (SSR+). FFAB Spear FFX SSR+.png|Spear (SSR+). FFAB Star Cactuar FFX SSR+.png|Star Cactuar (SSR+). FFAB Stone Cold FFX SSR+.png|Stone Cold (SSR+). FFAB Turnover FFX SSR+.png|Turnover (SSR+). FFAB Unlimited SSR+.png|Unlimited (SSR+). FFAB Vanguard FFX SSR+.png|Vanguard (SSR+). FFAB Variable Steel FFX SSR+.png|Variable Steel (SSR+). FFAB Warmonger SSR+.png|Warmonger (SSR+). FFAB Warrior's Sword FFX SSR+.png|Warrior's Sword (SSR+). FFAB Water Ball SSR+.png|Water Ball (SSR+). FFAB Wizard Sword SSR+.png|Wizard Sword (SSR+). FFAB Arc Arcana FFX UR.png|Arc Arcana (UR). FFAB Astral Rod FFX UR.png|Astral Rod (UR). FFAB Avenger FFX UR.png|Avenger (UR). FFAB Braska's Staff UR.png|Braska's Staff (UR). FFAB Brotherhood UR.png|Brotherhood (UR). FFAB Crystal Sword FFX UR.png|Crystal Sword (UR). FFAB Ductile Rod FFX UR.png|Ductile Rod (UR). FFAB Gae Bolg FFX UR.png|Gae Bolg (UR). FFAB Genji Blade FFX UR.png|Genji Blade (UR). FFAB Gungnir UR.png|Gungnir (UR). FFAB Heaven's Cloud FFX UR.png|Heaven's Cloud (UR). FFAB Herding Staff UR.png|Herding Staff (UR). FFAB Knight Sword FFX UR.png|Knight Sword. FFAB Kotetsu FFX UR.png|Kotetsu (UR). FFAB Lights Out FFX UR.png|Lights Out (UR). FFAB Longinus FFX UR.png|Longinus (UR). FFAB Mirage Rod FFX UR.png|Mirage Rod (UR). FFAB Nirvana FFX UR.png|Nirvana (UR). FFAB Overload UR.png|Overload (UR). FFAB Razzmatazz FFX UR.png|Razzmatazz (UR). FFAB Save the Queen FFX UR.png|Save the Queen (UR). FFAB Seymour's Staff UR.png|Seymour's Staff (UR). FFAB Soul of Mog FFX UR.png|Soul of Mog (UR). FFAB Unlimited UR.png|Unlimited (UR). FFAB Victorix UR.png|Victorix (UR). FFAB Astral Rod FFX UR+.png|Astral Rod (UR+). FFAB Balmung FFX UR+.png|Balmung (UR+). FFAB Darkness Staff FFX UR+.png|Darkness Staff (UR+). FFAB Deus Ex Machina FFX UR+.png|Deus Ex Machina (UR+). FFAB Excalibur FFX UR+.png|Excalibur (UR+). FFAB Gae Bolg FFX UR+.png|Gae Bolg (UR+). FFAB Genji Blade FFX UR+.png|Genji Blade (UR+). FFAB Godhand FFX UR+.png|Godhand (UR+). FFAB Heaven's Cloud FFX UR+.png|Heaven's Cloud (UR+). FFAB Herding Staff UR+.png|Herding Staff (UR+). FFAB Kaiser Knuckles FFX UR+.png|Kaiser Knuckles (UR+). FFAB Kotetsu FFX UR+.png|Kotetsu (UR+). FFAB Lights Out FFX UR+.png|Lights Out (UR+). FFAB Lord Cactuar FFX UR+.png|Lord Cactuar (UR+). FFAB Magical Rave FFX UR+.png|Magical Rave (UR+). FFAB Mirage Claw FFX UR+.png|Mirage Claw (UR+). FFAB Nirvana UR+.png|Nirvana (UR+). FFAB Overload FFX UR+.png|Overload (UR+). FFAB Razzmatazz FFX UR+.png|Razzmatazz (UR+). FFAB Rod of Roses FFX UR+.png|Rod of Roses (UR+). FFAB Save the Queen FFX UR+.png|Save the Queen (UR+). FFAB Seymour's Staff UR+.png|Seymour's Staff (UR+). FFAB Shimmering Blade FFX UR+.png|Shimmering Blade (UR+). FFAB Unlimited UR+.png|Unlimited (UR+). FFAB Astral Rod FFX UUR.png|Astral Rod (UUR). FFAB Bizarre Staff FFX UUR.png|Bizarre Staff (UUR). FFAB Golden Arm FFX UUR.png|Golden Arm (UUR). FFAB Gungnir FFX UUR.png|Gungnir (UUR). FFAB Infinity FFX UUR.png|Infinity (UUR). FFAB Kotetsu FFX UUR.png|Kotetsu (UUR). FFAB Reticent Staff FFX UUR.png|Reticent Staff (UUR). FFAB Rod of Ice FFX UUR.png|Rod of Ice (UUR). FFAB Rod of Roses FFX UUR.png|Rod of Roses (UUR). FFAB Rookie Star FFX UUR.png|Rookie Star (UUR). FFAB Seymour's Staff FFX UUR.png|Seymour's Staff (UUR). FFAB Soul of Mog FFX UUR.png|Soul of Mog (UUR). FFAB Variable Steel FFX UUR.png|Variable Steel (UUR). FFAB Arc Arcana FFX UUR+.png|Arc Arcana (UUR+). FFAB Godhand FFX UUR+.png|Godhand (UUR+). FFAB Moomba Warrior FFX UUR+.png|Moomba Warrior (UUR+). FFAB Tacit Blade FFX UUR+.png|Tacit Blade (UUR+). FFAB Victorix FFX UUR+.png|Victorix (UUR+). FFAB Malleable Staff FFX GR.png|Malleable Staff (GR). FFAB Arc Arcana FFX CR.png|Arc Arcana (CR). FFAB Beastmaster FFX CR.png|Beastmaster (CR). FFAB Brotherhood CR.png|Brotherhood (CR). FFAB Caladbolg CR.png|Caladbolg (CR). FFAB Deathbringer FFX CR.png|Deathbringer (CR). FFAB Excalibur FFX CR.png|Excalibur (CR). FFAB Godhand FFX CR.png|Godhand (CR). FFAB Heavenly Axis FFX CR.png|Heavenly Axis (CR). FFAB Herding Staff FFX CR.png|Herding Staff (CR). FFAB Jecht Blade CR.png|Jecht Blade (CR). FFAB Kotetsu FFX CR.png|Kotetsu (CR). FFAB Masamune FFX CR.png|Masamune (CR). FFAB Nirvana FFX CR.png|Nirvana (CR). FFAB Onion Knight FFX CR.png|Onion Knight (CR). FFAB Rod of Roses FFX CR.png|Rod of Rose (CR). FFAB Unlimited FFX CR.png|Unlimited (CR). FFAB Abraxas FFX CR+.png|Abraxas (CR+). FFAB Ashura FFX CR+.png|Ashura (CR+). FFAB Astral Rod FFX CR+.png|Astral Rod (CR+). FFAB Brunhilde FFX CR+.png|Brunhilde (CR+). FFAB Judgement FFX CR+.png|Judgement (CR+). Final Fantasy Record Keeper ;Weapons FFRK All-Rounder FFX.png|All-Rounder. FFRK Apocalypse FFX.png|Apocalypse. FFRK Barbed Knuckles FFX.png|Barbed Knuckles. FFRK Braska's Staff FFX.png|Braska's Staff. FFRK Brotherhood FFX.png|Brotherhood. FFRK Buster Claw FFX.png|Buster Claw. FFRK Chaos Rod FFX.png|Chaos Rod. FFRK Conductor FFX.png|Conductor. FFRK Double-Edge FFX.png|Double Edge. FFRK Dual Blade FFX.png|Dual Blade. FFRK Dusk Lance FFX.png|Dusk Lance. FFRK Eye Poker FFX.png|Eye Poker. FFRK Fencing Sabre FFX.png|Fencing Sabre. FFRK First Goal FFX.png|First Goal. FFRK Flexible Arm FFX.png|Flexible Arm. FFRK Force Knuckles FFX.png|Force Knuckles. FFRK Force Sabre FFX.png|Force Sabre. FFRK Full Metal Rod FFX.png|Full Metal Rod. FFRK Halberd FFX.png|Halberd. FFRK Hunter's Blade FFX.png|Hunter's Blade. FFRK Hunter's Spear FFX.png|Hunter's Spear. FFRK Lightning Steel FFX.png|Lightning Steel. FFRK Lullaby Rod FFX.png|Lullaby Rod. FFRK Magical Mog FFX.png|Magical Mog. FFRK Magician Mog FFX.png|Magician Mog. FFRK Magistral Rod FFX.png|Magistral Rod. FFRK Nodachi FFX.png|Nodachi. FFRK Official Ball.png|Official Ball. FFRK Over the Top FFX.png|Over the Top. FFRK Peaceful Slumber FFX.png|Peaceful Slumber. FFRK Razzmatazz FFX.png|Razzmatazz. FFRK Riot Blade FFX.png|Riot Blade. FFRK Rune Mog FFX.png|Rune Mog. FFRK Seymour's Staff FFX.png|Seymour's Staff. FFRK Shimmering Blade FFX.png|Shimmering Blade. FFRK Shiranui FFX.png|Shiranui. FFRK Soldier's Sabre FFX.png|Soldier's Sabre. FFRK Spiked Rod FFX.png|Spiked Rod. FFRK Staff of Thorns FFX.png|Staff of Thorns. FFRK Thanatos Lance FFX.png|Thanatos Lance. FFRK Twilight Steel FFX.png|Twilight Steel. FFRK Twin Lance FFX.png|Twin Lance. FFRK Vigilante FFX.png|Vigilante. FFRK Warblade FFX.png|Warblade. FFRK Warrior's Sword FFX.png|Warrior's Sword. FFRK Wind Rod FFX.png|Wind Rod. FFRK Wizard Sword FFX.png|Wizard Sword. ;Sprites FFRK Apocalypse FFX Sprite.png|Apocalypse. FFRK Double-Edge Sprite.png|Double-Edge. FFRK Force Sabre Sprite.png|Force Saber. FFRK Moomba Mage Sprite.png|Moomba Mage. FFRK Razzmatazz Sprite.png|Razzmatazz. FFRK Twilight Steel Sprite.png|Twilight Steel. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Arc Arcana.png|Arc Arcana. FFBE Baroque Sword.png|Baroque Sword. FFBE Basilisk Steel.png|Basilisk Steel. FFBE Brotherhood.png|Brotherhood. FFBE Devastator.png|Devastator. FFBE Genji Blade.png|Genji Blade. FFBE Hyper Ball.png|Hyper Ball. FFBE Nirvana.png|Nirvana. FFBE Onion Knight FFX.png|Onion Knight. FFBE Over the Top.png|Over the Top. FFBE Override.png|Override. FFBE Razzmatazz.png|Razzmatazz. FFBE Switch Hitter.png|Switch Hitter. FFBE Variable Mog.png|Variable Mog. Mobius Final Fantasy'' MFF Brotherhood Icon.png|Brotherhood. MFF Kotetsu.jpg|Kotetsu. MFF Magical Rave.jpg|Magical Rave. MFF Magistral Rod.jpg|Magistral Rod. Gallery TidusSwords.png|Tidus's swords. YunasRods.png|Yuna's rods. AuronsKatanas.png|Auron's katanas. WakkasBalls.png|Wakka's blitzballs. FFX Moogle (Lulu Weapon).png|Moogle doll. Doll-CaitSith-ffx.png|Cait Sith doll. Doll-Moomba-ffx.png|Moomba doll. Doll-Cactuar-ffx.png|Cactuar doll. Doll-Pupu-ffx.png|PuPu doll. Doll-OnionKnight-ffx.png|Onion Knight. KimahrisLances&Spears.png|Kimahri's spears. RikkusClaws.png|Rikku's claws. Trivia *Tidus's Sword 2 design has "Guardian" written on it in Spiran script. *Empty 1-slotted weapons for Kimahri and Auron are never found in the game, because the game always forces Piercing ability on them, so Spear and Blade, the weakest weapons for Kimahri and Auron, respectively, are never used. Category:Final Fantasy X Category:Weapon lists